Starry Eyed
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: She reminded him of Kaguya, the moon goddess. He reminded her of the dark shadows residing at night. A perfect combination, for the perfect couple. HinaSasu.


_**A/N: Hello there, Everyone. I noticed I probably shouldn't be having even more stories when I have all of these to update and such, but I couldn't help but make this story. HinaSasu isn't my favorite couple, but this idea just came to me a couple moments ago, and I just had to write it down. But be warned, this probably won't be updated fast, so don't get your hopes up. And most of all? Enjoy, and Read and Review!**_

Disclaimer: Me. Owning Naruto? Ahaaa, no.

Summary: She reminded him of a moon goddess. He reminded her of the dark shadows residing at night. A perfect combination, for the perfect couple. HinaSasu.

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Talking"  
><em><br>'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>A somber exhale was released from pale lips as violate hued orbs glanced out of the Hyuuga household, mindlessly wandering the grey tinted clouds that promised a nasty downfall. It had been a while now since Naruto had left for training with the white haired Sannin, therefore building to her sudden loneliness at that moment.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun.."

A soft voice whimpered out pitifully as she stood up in a graceful and elegant movement, her growing navy blue hair tousling to the gentle caress of the wind that the open window provided. She was ready. She wanted to end this self pity and line of depression for a while. And what better way than to train? Or perhaps take a mission.. Considering her own abilities at the time, white teeth bit down on her bottom lip at the thought. But then something came to mind. Something important. _'Self confidence..'_

That one line of words seemed to have brightened her mood as she smiled and glanced at the grey sky. If she hurried, she could make it back in time before the first drops of the rainfall hit, then she would proceed to get ready for her mission. Humming to the idea, she nodded her head before taking another thought. Shouldn't she just get ready right now, then she can leave right from the Hokage's mansion? She found that idea more appealing as she slowly nodded her head, her straight fringe of hair bobbing as she began to grasp her ninja attire and gear, preparing the preparations to get ready for what the day is to hold.

-xXx-

About an hour later, the Hyuuga teenager was walking out of the compound with a slight grimace. She had to tell her father of her decision to go on a mission, and it had taken longer than expected. Sighing once more, she smiled gently and slowly shook her head at the thoughts of getting away from Konoha in a simple mission. She wanted to be alone, though. Otherwise the whole idea of getting her mind off of things would instantly be down the drain. Sure, she loved her teammates. She loved them dearly! But there was only so much testosterone one female can handle. Well.. In her opinion, at least.

A smile alight her face as she giggled lightly at the thought, pale orbs glancing above her as a frown soon etched into her features. The rain would come soon, and yet here she forgot to bring an umbrella. She shook her head at her own carelessness, before thinking back. _'What would Naruto-kun do..?'_The more she thought about it, the more her sudden smile broadened, until she giggled once more. He would most likely just keep going. But that wasn't the best decision for her, so she contemplated in going back. But as that thought hit, a raindrop landed in front of her. It seems like her choice was already made for her.

A light huff left her lips as she turned back towards the Hokage towers, jumping onto the nearest roof as she attempted to avoid the rain. For now, she would request a mission, and attempt to get out of this rain!

-xXx-

A muscle within his cheek jumped in irritation as he continued to complete what the Snake-bastard instructed, until he was able to preform the task perfectly. He was just waiting that day.. Awaiting the day in which he can finally put an end to this irritation that the man is causing him. He didn't know what had sparked this sudden change of attitude, but whatever it was, it was going to end soon or else he was going to explode. Literally. His nostrils flared as he noticed the Sannin said something as dark eyes scanned over the carefully instructed seals as his acute hearing picked up the instructions.

Sighing with a nod of his head, the Uchiha flew through the hand seals before biting his thumb, thrusting his hand to the ground as a strange tattoo-like pattern pooled out from the seal as a large snake appeared a few feet away. It hissed in displeasure as it glared down at the Uchiha that summoned him.

"What is your excuse for summoning me here, boy?"

It's deep voice hissed out as a cackle made the snake aware of Orochimaru's presence. He wasn't pleased, it seemed as the large snake turned to glare at the snake bastard. Sasuke had enough, as he unsheathed his sword, bringing it down in a swift, fluid motion across his summon, dispersing him away from the scene as he turned cold ebony oculars towards the Sannin.

"Enough. I'm going out for a while. Tch.. Don't even try to stop me."

His cold voice echoed out, making the snake narrow his eyes before scoffing and turning back towards the hideout. It wasn't often that he wanted to go out, away from training. But lately, it seemed that he was getting rather strong. Too strong. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the thought before gritting his teeth. He would have to use his vessel soon.

Sasuke of course knew this, as he turned towards the forest. He sheathed his sword and took off in a blur of motion, towards Kirigakure. When was the last time he visited that country? It had been a while, and he decided to relax. Away from the snake. And perhaps.. Plan out a few important details in the future.

-xXx-

"W-What?"

Pale violet oculars were wide. She blinked once, twice, until the information finally hit her. Her? Going to Kirigakure? _Alone?_

"You heard right, Hinata. Kirigakure. It's not a mission you can refuse, I'm afraid. This person requested for you. You should be honored, though. It is a simple solo mission. Though, you will be there to help around. But this person here.. He has taken an interest within you, Hinata. He wants to train you, because he apparently sees a 'spark' within you that he has never seen yet in this generation, that except for the Kyuubi kid.. Take this mission and give it your all. Because I _know _for a fact that when you return, you certainly won't be the same. You'll be stronger."

Hinata took it into consideration, before she nodded her head. She would do it, if it meant becoming stronger. She would show Naruto-kun, make him finally acknowledge her for her abilities. At the thought, a shy smile spread across her lips.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll go."

"Great! This mission is effective immediately. You will leave after your collect your supplies, I assume?"

Hinata nodded her head as Tsunade's honey brown oculars stared down warmly at the girl, a small smile curled into her lips as she nodded her head.

"Good luck, Hinata."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: There it goes, Folks! My new story. Now, without further adieu... REVIEW!_**


End file.
